Bath Time Ritual
by CleverKat
Summary: Narcissa and Lucius have a pretty twisted bath time ritual. Ever wonder how their faces stay so angelic?


BATH TIME RITUAL:

Summary: Lucius and Narcissa during their once a year bath time ritual

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own any of the Harry Potter characters I just borrow them for my own sick amusement and trust me I don't think that JK Rowling would condone the manner in which I use them probably lol. However I'm a broke college student so good luck trying to sue me.

"It's bath time Narcissa" Lucius said with a predatory grin on his face as he held out his hand for his beautiful wife to take.

Narcissa's face remained frozen showing neither enjoyment nor disgust but inside she was a quivering mass of revulsion, loathing, fear, and sorrow. It was a ritual that had begun the night of her wedding and every anniversary since. She shuddered what awaited her but took her husbands hand all the same because as much as she hated what was coming she feared even more what would happen if she rejected. Fear always won out, it had since her wedding night, when she first objected to the bath.

Little did people know the sick truth behind the Malfoy's famed youthfulness and beauty. No, it wasn't all natural good looks and charms, there were more sinister means to keep their youthful appearance.

Lucius calmly brought his wife to their shared bathroom which was meticulously decorated. Narcissa quietly perused the bathroom with her eyes taking in the lovely vanity of an antique victorian style, painted white with gold trim. She briefly scanned all the different perfumes and jewelry that laid on the vanity, and then she looked to the side where the marble white sink was and the huge mirror behind it. She could see herself and Lucius images reflected back. Both had pale white young healthy looking skin, ice blue eyes, and light blond hair. Yes they looked very much alike but there was one huge difference, one of them held a monster inside them.

Lucius kissed her perfect pale cheek as he began to undress her, sliding his hands up and down her body as he removed her robes. Cupping her breasts tenderly and kissing the side of her neck when she was fully undressed. He then turned her to face him and waited for her to undress him, which she did efficiently but without the lingering touches that he had practiced. Once done Lucius grabbed Narcissa tightly to him and kissed her mouth roughly.

"Narcissa you look almost as lovely as you did on our wedding day" with that said he led her over to the antique porcelain white clawfoot tub which was filled not with water but with blood. "I wish to preserve your lovely beauty forever and I shall with the blood of virgins" he spoke this as he picked Narcissa up and placed her in the bathtub and then proceeded to get in behind her and placed her against his chest.

Narcissa remained inhumanly still as she had always done during this special bathtime and Lucius tenderly washed his wife, cupping the blood in his hands and tipping the blood on her shoulder so that it trickled down and once all her body from the face down was thoroughly washed in blood he began to apply the red blood to her face smearing it on her lips and on her cheeks. Narcissa couldn't help but to cringe as she imagined the lives that this bath had taken, who were these girls that were slaughtered so that her and her husband could look a few years younger, how would they of reacted if they knew they we're being sacrificed for sheer vanity. She wished that this bath could be over and done quickly but it was never the case because Lucius loved to soak in it as he rubbed his hardened erection against her backside, he enjoyed the bath immensely, got off on the same way he probably did the killings. She sometimes feared that the evil of the bath would soak into her skin, and sometimes she almost wished it would so that the revulsion and loathing would go away and she would become the same vile creature as her husband.

Well Please, PLEASE review and tell me what you think of my sick twisted story. I thought it was a fascinating idea atleast if a bit disturbing.


End file.
